He's not the one I want
by animegirl1363
Summary: Yusei is unlucky when it comes to love, but when the person of his dreams, a guy no less, startes working with him, he claims he's not the one. I'm not good at summeries. AU, yes this a yaoi don't like don't read. enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! Welcome to my new story 'He's not the one I want.' I couldn't think of a better title sorry. This is a yaoi and it's a little AU. Hope you enjoy please read and review.**

My name is Yusei. I work at a bookstore in New Damino City. I'm kind of unlucky when it comes to love. I have been on to many horrible dates, so I'm taking a break from the dating scene for awhile. Right now I'm working and some new is suppose to start today.

"Yusei!" Jack yelled as he entered the store.

"Jack don't yell." I said.

"I just came to see who's replacing me and ask how your date went last night." Jack said.

"The new worker hasn't came in yet and the date was horrible." I said.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"She was taking about having nine kids!" I said.

"Nine!" Jack repeated.

"Yes. I mean how hard is it to find someone that is normal, nice, funny, kind, caring, respectful, and a little out of the ordinary. Is that to much to ask." I said.

"I'm here for my job!" Someone yelled.

Me and jack looked over at the door. A guy with a big goofy smile was standing in the doorway. He had orange hair that was spiky.

"That's out of the ordinary, who would be happy to come to work?" Jack said.

"Hi!" he said running up to us.

"You must be my new co-worker." I said.

"Yep, my name is Crow Hogan, I start work her today." Crow said.

"Good for you. I'm going to leave before the manger see me. We are still not on good terms." Jack said as he left the store.

"And he is…"

"My friend Jack. I'm Yusei I also work here." I said.

"Nice." he said.

After the meet and greet, we had to get to work. The day kind of went by fast when I realized that it was time to go home. Crow was still sorting some books on a bookshelf when I left. He said he was going to lock up.

As I walked home I couldn't help but think about Crow. He's funny, kind, caring, and cute. A smile came across my face when I imagined me and Crow on a date. I snapped myself out of my thoughts when I realized that I was imaging going out on a date with a guy.

"I'm not gay. So why do I feel this way towards him?" I thought as I walked up to my doorstep.

The next day at the bookstore, While I was talking to Jack about what I was thinking about yesterday after work.

"Sounds like someone has a crush on a guy." Jack teased.

"I'm not gay Jack." I said.

"Yusei love works in mysterious ways." Jack said.

"I'm very unlucky when it come to love. It'll just be a weird romance." I said.

"Maybe you are just looking in the wrong places." Jack said.

Crow comes running in like he has some big news.

"Yusei! Hey Yusei do you want to go on a cruise with me?" Crow asked.

"A cruise? Like tonight?" I asked.

"Yep." Crow said.

"Ya Yusei don't you want to go on a nice long romantic starlit cruise with Crow." I was trying to fight back a blush as Jack said that.

"Quiet Jack. Sure I'll go on the cruise with you." I said.

"Thanks." Crow said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ticket.

I took the ticket as I watched Crow run to the back and get more books.

"Looks like someone has a date tonight." Jack said.

"its not a date and I'm not gay." I told Jack.

"Yeah yeah." Jack said as he walked out of the store.

Once again the day went by fast. Crow said the cruise was not formal and it would last about one hour. So after work me and Crow went to the cruise and got on. It was beautiful. The starlit sky mixed with the lights reflecting off the ocean made the scene breath taking.

"So tell me about your self." Crow said.

"Well I'm very unlucky when it comes to love." I said.

"How unlucky?" Crow said.

"The last date I went on, the girl wanted nine kids." I said.

Crow had a look of disbelieve on his face.

"Wow that was a crazy girl." Crow said.

"I just want someone who is nice, funny, kind, caring, respectful, and a little out of the ordinary." I said.

"Funny that's how people describe me." Crow said.

There was a moment of silence between us as a slow dance song started to play. I don't know why but I couldn't resist asking him to dance.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked.

"Sure." Crow said.

Me and Crow walked out onto the dance floor. My heart was beating fast as me and Crow danced.

"Yusei thanks for coming here with me." Crow said as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Your welcome." I said.

An hour passed and the ship pulled back up to the beach. Me and Crow said good night to each other. As I walked home I started to think about Crow. About how I wanted our dance to last longer than it did. How my heart was beating fast when our bodies were close together. How I wanted to kiss him…

"What am I thinking I'm not gay." I said out loud as I walked up on my doorstep. "Maybe a good night sleep will help me clear my thoughts.

Crow's P-O-V

After I said good night to Yusei, I walked back to my apartment. I thought about the dance, I really didn't expect Yusei to ask me that. I wondered if we could be a couple. I finally made it to my apartment but before I went in I said to myself,

"I can't be falling in love with someone else."

**A/N: well that's it for the first chapter of this story until next time see you laters. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Normal P-O-V

Crow woke up with a yawn as his alarm clock woke him up. He turned off his clock and began to get dressed for work. He grabbed his key off his nightstand and headed out of his apartment. When he reached the bookstore he saw a tall guy with silver eyes a red-orange hair. He was wearing a black shirt with a jacket over it and black jeans with brown shoes. He looked over to Crow.

"Crow?" He said.

"What do you want Kyle?" Crow said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Crow you know why I'm here." Kyle said.

"I don't want to get back with you." Crow said.

"Please give me another chance." Kyle begged.

Crow tried walk past Kyle, but he grabbed him by his wrist.

"Let me go!" Crow yelled.

Kyle pulled Crow closer to him and pressed his lips on Crow's. unknown to them Jack and Yusei were watching them from inside the store.

"Yusei are you going to stand there and let him take your man?" Jack said.

Yusei just stood there shocked. Yusei claimed that he didn't like Crow that way so way did it matter to him that Crow had a boyfriend? Crow finally pushed himself away from Kyle.

"Leave now!" Crow said.

Crow watched Kyle leave before entering the bookstore.

"Yusei?" Crow said seeing the look on his face.

Yusei ran out the store before Crow could explain anything.

Yusei's P-O-V

After I ran out the bookstore I went to the beach. I stayed there for hours walking in the sand, listening to the ocean, and collecting my thoughts. I wanted to punch the man that was kissing Crow but I wasn't sure of my own feelings so I didn't do anything. I sat down in the sand as I let out a sigh.

"I knew I would find you here." I heard Jack say from behind me.

"Hi Jack." I said as Jack sat down next to me.

"Look I'm just going to tell you, you need to tell Crow your feelings." Jack said.

"He has a boyfriend Jack. Remember earlier?" I pointed out.

"Yeah, but it looked like he was going to explain something to you but you ran out." Jack said.

"He didn't tell you anything?" I asked.

"No. I went looking for you." Jack said.

"I really need to think about this." I said as I got up.

Crow's P-O-V

I couldn't believe Kyle kissed me and it happened in front of Yusei.

"How am I going to explain this to him?" I thought as I walked up to my apartment door.

When I opened it I was surprised to see Kyle there siting on the couch.

"Kyle! How did you get in here?" I yelled.

"You gave me a key before we broke up." Kyle said.

"Give it back and leave." I said.

"Crow can we talk?" Kyle said.

"No! Now leave." I said.

Kyle got up walked up to me.

"I'm not giving up Crow." Kyle said before walking out the door.

I closed the door behind him and let out an irritated sigh.

"What am I going to do?" I thought.

**A/N: that's the end of chapter two. I hoped you enjoyed. Until next time read and review.**


End file.
